


now you see me

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, too horny to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: “I would have loved to show everyone how gorgeous you are on my cock.”





	now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> For fillorywarlock's prompt 'public or semi-public sex'

The cool night air is a welcome relief after the oppressive heat in the club.

Alec sucks in lungfuls of air, shivering as the sweat dries on his overheated skin, but inside he’s still burning. Taking Magnus’ hand, he drags him away from the entrance of the club, only to stop a couple of steps later. It’s way past midnight, and the few people on their way to the last club for the night don’t even bat an eye at two guys making out in the middle of the street. 

“God, why didn’t you fuck me right there on the dance floor?” Alec pants. A frisson of something dark and electric shivers down his spine at the memory of Magnus’ hard cock nestled firmly against his crack. He’s still hard, his dick curving an obscene shape against the front of his leather pants.

“I should have.” Magnus’ cups him between the legs, and Alec stumbles, shoving Magnus’ against the nearest wall. Somebody next to them laughs good-naturedly and whistles. “Should have shown everyone who was watching you that _this_ —” Magnus squeezes; just the barest hint of pressure against but it’s enough to make Alec’s knees buckle. “Is mine.” 

With a deep lick into Alec’s mouth, he does it again, his fingertips four points of sweet agony against Alec’s swollen balls. Drunk on lust and Magnus, Alec arches into it, biting back the moan that threatens to spill out of him. 

“Hotel,” he gasps out, wrenching himself away from Magnus. For the second time that night, Alec drags Magnus along until Magnus catches up to his side and leans into him, sliding an arm around his waist. 

“I would have loved to show everyone how gorgeous you are on my cock,” Magnus murmurs, stretching so he can whisper directly into Alec’s ear. “How well you take it, so deep, how easily you open up that hole for me.”

Time seems to grind to a halt as Alec’s arousal tips over and rolls over him like a freight train. A sharp throb in his balls sends a shock of heat up his spine; he can feel a fat drop of wet trickle from his slit and slowly seep into the leather of his pants, and just like that, Alec’s one touch from coming. 

They barely make it into a narrow alley behind the club. It seems to be a blind end, dim with only lights from the street. It’ll have to do. 

“Do it!” Alec yanks open his fly and shoves his pants down, blood rushing in his ears as he spreads his legs and slaps his palms against the wall. 

Behind him, Magnus’ breath comes hard and fast, too loud in this little pocket of quiet. Alec pushes his palms into the rough concrete to distract himself from the need that twists in his gut. The noise of Magnus’ zipper rasps over his nerves, and Alec pushes his ass out, greedy, impatient. Now, now, now, he needs Magnus’ cock _now._ Cool air washes over Alec’s exposed crack, followed by a spark of magic, and his hole flutters as he feels himself becoming loose, wet and open. 

“Are you sure? Anyone who bothers to look twice might see us.” Magnus’ voice is tight with restraint, his knuckles brushing against the soft skin of Alec’s cleft when he presses his cock against the dip of Alec’s ass. 

“Don’t care, fuck me!” Alec _wants_ somebody to come and see how Magnus fucks him— _oh_ , oh god… _so good_. 

The flared head of Magnus’ cock is kissing against his asshole, blunt and wet, the broad crown stretching Alec open while his ass clenches helplessly around it. He breathes through the initial sting, his throat burning, and then his whole body wrings tight in a harsh spasm of pleasure as the full length of Magnus’ cock is pressing thick and deep and perfect inside of him.

Magnus pauses on the outstroke, keeps Alec waiting before he grinds back in until Alec’s head is spinning with rough pleasure. He pushes back and wraps one hand around his cock, pleasure winding him tight already. It’s deep and hard and fast, raw and perfect, his orgasm already coiling in his gut after a long night of teasing. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, a change of light distracts Alec. A man is standing silently inside the entrance to the alley, only his sharp breath giving him away. Alec recognizes him: he was one of the guys watching them in the club. He wants Alec, it’s in his eyes even in the dimness of the alley. 

A fresh glut of pre-come spills over Alec’s fist, arousal flaring in his belly when he remembers Magnus’ words. The guy can’t have him. All he can have is seeing how gorgeous Alec is on Magnus’ cock. 

Holding the man’s gaze, Alec arches and pushes his ass out, screwing himself back onto Magnus’ cock. Fire sparks in his gut and rolls through him, exploding into tiny shards of pleasure when Magnus cups his balls, his fingertips stroking sparks of magic over Alec’s taint. 

_Let him see._

Alec’s entire body locks up into a violent shudder that sears him to the bone, and he comes with a long, rough groan, his ass pulsing around the rut of Magnus’ cock inside of him. Magnus fucks him through it, fucks a new streak of come out of him with every snap of his hips. The guy is watching them with burning eyes, and Alec knows he can see the come dripping over his knuckles and spattering the dirty floor below. 

His heartbeat thrums in his head, so hard that Alec feels his entire body pulsing with it. “In me,” he pants and clenches down, fucking himself onto Magnus’ cock, his spent balls throbbing when he’s rewarded with a warm of rush of come filling his gut and slicking his ass. 

“So gorgeous on my cock.” Magnus pulls out— _too soon, stay inside_ —his voice ringing unnaturally loud in the alley. It’s not the only one. There’s a whisper from more than one voice, the rustle of clothes, but before Alec can blink the sweat from his eyes, the alley turns dark and a portal shimmers to life.

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is Magnus, his lips soft against Alec’s jaw, his hands steady as he buttons Alec’s pants. The soft brush of fingertips against his clothed, spent cock. “I’m not done with you, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
